His Hair
by The Ocean's Wave
Summary: Annabeth couldn't stop thinking about Percy, so she decides to find him. And when she does, she notices something about him that she hasn't before, and exploits it to the entire camp.
1. His Hair

**I know, I know…I'm supposed to be working on my other stories that I haven't touched in weeks. **

**Random Guy from Audience: *Cough* Months *cough*.**

**Me: shut up I know :'(**

**Percy: O.o When did you get an audience?**

**Me:….you're right…WHO ARE ALL YOU STRANGE PEOPLE?**

**Audience: *Simultaneously* we're you…from the future.**

**Me: ummmm riiiggghhhttt anyway, I read something today and it gave me the idea so I'm kind of ripping off an idea, but I'm writing it differently; in my own way soooo yeah.**

** Annabeth POV:**

Percy Jackson. This name was ringing through my head for the past three hours so, instead of working on my architecture plans, I decided to go find good ole Seaweed Brain. First I checked his cabin, which I was sure he'd be in, crashed out on his bunk…but no Percy. So, my other options were the Arena, where he could be practicing, the Beach, where he could be swimming(duh), or the Dinning Pavilion, where he could be hunting flying monkeys(Sarcasm I mean come on, what else could he be doing the _**Dinning **_Pavilion?). I decided I would just go in order from his cabin; Arena, Pavilion, Beach. My bet was that he was at the beach, but might as well check the other places seeing as they were on the way there anyway **(A/N: I know they're not but whatever(:) **The arena was filled with the Ares and Apollo Cabin. They were fighting again (Shocker, right?). The Ares Cabin rhymed their words (they are really…creative with their curse words even under a curse) and the Apollo Cabin members were so mad, they started fights with each other. Flaming arrows and 100 pound double—bladed axes were flying everywhere. But; no Percy. The Dinning Pavilion was completely empty besides some nymphs that were cleaning off the tables from lunch. Some harpies were forced to clean the Hephaestus table because the nymphs absolutely refused to clean up the grease stains from whatever the cabin members were working on. Again; no Percy. Finally I made it to a small batch of trees and grass that are clumped together right before you get to the strip of meadow that's between the Pavilion and the sand of the beach. Percy Jackson was sitting, his back to a tree, with a piece of paper, a book and a pencil, writing something. "Oh my gods! Percy Jackson reading, and writing? This must be a sign of the apocalypse." I smirked. His head shot up and his face resembled that of Apollo's precious cows. He started stuttering his response. "What are you writing anyway?" when his head snapped up, he clutched the parchment to his chest, words facing away from me. "Nothing. Well I just, I like…I like to write my own little stories." He finally broke through in English, his face was now only a tent of red, like a faded apple instead of the fire hydrant it had been a couple of seconds ago. I made a grab for the paper and he snatched it away. _Damn his height! _I thought. "Not until I'm finished, Mrs. Critic." He said with that adorable smirk I love. I huffed, "Fine." And proceeded to sit next to him, facing him; watching him as he grinned in success and looked back at his paper. His hair fell upon his face a little, just above the eyebrows, as he worked. A breeze blew through and his hair smoothly swept to one side of his chiseled face by itself. And I realized something right then.

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth, looking as vibrant as ever with her golden halo of hair framing her beautiful face, had already startled me when she first walked up. But then she said something that made me think she was off her rocker. "Can I touch your hair?" I looked up at her, confusion and shock probably etched into my face. "What?" "Can. I. Touch. Your. Hair?" she enunciated each word, as if speaking to a three year old. "I—I guess so." She scooted closer to me and I lowered my head so she could properly run her fingers through my hair. She touched the outside layer first and gasped. Then she preceded to basically hair rape me. I finally grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. "What is your problem? And why did you gasp when you first touched my hair?" "Because it's always messy looking so I assumed it would be rough but…it was _**so **_soft. And my problem? I've never touched your hair before and I guess I was just curious."…."Okaaaay." Thalia, who has been at camp for several days with the hunters, was walking past with Silena. "Thalia, Silena. Come over here!" They quickly jogged over and I knew exactly what was about to happen, these three girls were going to make sure that everyone in camp not only knew that I have soft hair, but make them experience it for themselves. I tried to get up and run, but Annabeth, being the brain master that she is, saw my move before it even happened, and grabbed me by the wrist; promptly slamming me down in my previous position sitting next to the tree. When Thalia and Silena had reached us, Annabeth stood up, dragging me along with her. "What?" they asked at the same time. "Feel Percy's hair." They gave her a crazy look and Thalia approached me. "Bend down Kelp for brains, I may not like it, but you _**are **_taller than me now" she scowled. I leaned down and titled my head down. I looked up at her through my hair. As soon as she touched it, her bored expression changed to shocked and then to awe. "Silena, get over here, this boy has the softest hair I've ever felt." Silena stepped up and ran her fingers alongside Thalia's. Her eyes grew big and she giggled. "I know right!" Annabeth squealed. She does. Not. Squeal. For the rest of the day (and week) everyone preceded to get a turn touching my hair. I even found Annabeth, Thalia, Silena, and Katie Gardner touching my hair in the middle of the night while I was sleeping. Chiron didn't like the fact that they all fell asleep, in my bed…next to a shirtless me. So, he upped the amount of night watch harpies and put new locks on my cabin door (Thalia and Annabeth knew how to pick the old ones). That stopped the night visits. But every morning at breakfast, I was basically hair rapped by the entire girl population.

**Hope you liked it. Just a random idea I got from reading something similar to this and I wanted to put my own spin on it. Poor Percy…okay I know this doesn't go with this story at all but listen: in the first book when Percy is Claimed by Poseidon, Chiron brought up all of Poseidon's titles, father of horses, earth shaker, and STORM BRINGER. Storms usually include lightning, tornadoes, hurricanes, strong winds, etc. So, by reasoning, I think that Percy should be all boom boom crackle crackle crackle and use lightning and bring strong winds and control those things besides just water. So in one of my stories, I plan on Percy getting pissed and doing just that. That means that Percy and Poseidon can control Lightning, Rain, Winds, Earth, and Tornadoes/Hurricanes while Zeus and Jason just get lightning and wind #Poseidon'sBetter and also, (wow I'm rambling) you guys have read MoA right? Ofcourse you have, you're die-hard PJO fans, anyway, you saw (read) the part where Rick was all lolz Jason is taller than Percy. Yeah I hated that cause don't get me wrong, Jason is awesome but I obviously like Percy better so I'm like What are doing there Rick? That's not cool! Not cool! So I still picture Percy as all Rawr I'm taller than Jason cause I'm Percy. Right? Who else does that? #PoseidonFTW oh and I don't own PJO**


	2. Her Hair

**So I had the idea to continue this using one-shotish prompts for every one with Percy, there'll be one with Annabeth like with His Hair, Her Hair; and so on. **

**Third Person**

He always noticed her hair for some reason. When they had first met, on the porch of the Big House, that was the _first _thing he noticed. The way it shone when the sun bounced off of her hair in waves. Most blonde hair got lighter when in the bright sun, but her hair got almost darker, more accentuated by the light, bringing out the dark blonde (almost brown) streaks in her hair. How it framed her face as a halo would. The moment he saw it, he wanted to run his fingers through it over and over again. But he didn't because, well come on; having your best friend randomly run his fingers through your hair, that's like a seven on the 1-10 scale of weirdness. But as soon as they kissed on his birthday, he basically put a sign on her hair that said "Property of Percy Jackson". Any time they were together, he had his fingers in her hair. Like right now for example; he had his back against a wide oak tree while she was laying down on the freshly cut green grass with her head in his lap. She was reading a book while he was concentrating completely on her hair, his fingers running slowly through her soft, bright princess curls. Peaches. Her hair always smelled of peaches, even when they had been on the road during a quest for days without showering, her hair always seemed to maintain this serene scent.

"What is with you and my hair?"

He was startled out of his stupor by her sudden words. He looked down at her face only to see that her storm cloud eyes were scanning the pages of her book quickly, as though she had said nothing.

"Says the girl who chauffeured me around so people could touch my 'Mega Super Soft Hair'." He smirked.

He had the audacity to smirk. But he did have a valid point. She finally looked away from her book only to blush when she looked him in the eyes.

"So? That was like a month after we started dating. You've been obsessed with my hair sense before we started dating."

A fire hydrant would have been jealous of his facial colors.

"I think it looks really pretty and it always smells like peaches which is awesome 'cause I love peaches, and the way it curls and shines in the sunlight makes it look like a halo that frames your whole face and makes you look even more beautiful than you already are and did I mention it smells like peaches?" He said in a single huge breath.

She blinked; stunned that he had said all those things about her. Then she smiled. He had said all those things about her. And the way he said it was hilarious. So she did what people usually do at hilarious things: she laughed.

After she started laughing, he blushed furiously.

"What? You asked me why I was always obsessed with your hair and I told you."

She nodded and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled at her charmingly.

"What was that for?"

"You called me beautiful. Although I think I should be somewhat worried about the fact that you kept mentioning peaches. Obsessed much?"

"Says the girl who drug her boyfriend around the entire camp telling people to touch his hair."

She blushed; they'd both been doing that a lot within the past few minutes haven't they?

"Well, it's soft!" They both laughed at the statement. She slightly shook her head and went back to reading her book. He continued to stare and play with her hair, twirling it between his fingers, slightly twisting the curls. He had seen her hair in so many forms; curled up into a bun while letting the majority flow down her back, plastered to her face and shoulders with sweat or water from the ocean, covered in blood and monster dust. All of these forms were beautiful to him because they were _Annabeth_. All of these things were a part of her and he loved every bit of it.

She smiled again, knowing he was in complete fascination with her golden, shinning locks.

When they both stood to leave back to their cabins, when Apollo had pulled his Sun Chariot almost past the horizon, illuminating the trees into a beautifully unimaginable scene; he walked her back to her cabin and as she turned to walk through the door, she did so quickly so she would fling her hair past his face. She laughed heartily when she heard him sigh mockingly as though he could die happily just because she flung her hair into his range of smell.

Percy had two things on his mind that night before the unconsciousness of sleep pulled him under: Annabeth and _her hair_.


End file.
